


Stars

by MonikaVeraForest



Series: Six thousand slutty, slutty years [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feel free to cut me for this, Fluff, It just seemed to fit, M/M, crowley was raphael, idk - Freeform, ineffable husbands, they dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaVeraForest/pseuds/MonikaVeraForest
Summary: One evening, Aziraphale receives a message from Crowley, asking him to come to his flat.When the angel arrives, Crowley appears to have been struck down by a mood that Aziraphale has never encountered before.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system, I am fully aware that this ain't no masterpiece. xoxo All comments are appreciated, I haven't written in such a loooooong whileeeeeeeeeee, sorry for being rustaii

“Crowley?” 

A door opened and a blond head popped its way past it into a dark apartment. The owner of said head felt quite rude intruding into his friend's privacy through a miracle cast upon a stubbornly locked door, but he felt he had little choice in the subject. _'Let yourself in'_ is what Crowley's unexpected and late message had told Aziraphale to do, despite the angel never having received a key to the demon's lodgings. __

_ _ _Even though I gave him one to the bookstore._ He thought, irritably, even if his motivations had been influenced by Crowley's tendency to be a lot rougher on his door with his miracles. __ _ _

_ _ _ _“Crowley, I must say, I don't find being summoned to an empty apartment in the middle of the night very amusing at all!” He called out his frustrations into the quiet air. From the state of the apartment – no lights on and a striking absence of Crowley – Aziraphale really wasn't expecting to receive a response, and yet... _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Out here, Angel.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Unexpectedly, the demon's voice called out to him from somewhere above. Confusion sparking in his mind, Aziraphale followed the sound through the (rather quite scared) foliage dispersed around the fashionable rooms, to find that it had come from the balcony. If he was to be quite honest with himself, he didn't know Crowley even _had_ a balcony. At the very least there hadn't been one here the last time Aziraphale had seen the place. ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _What's even odder was … well, Crowley. Black wings spread wide open, impossibly dark against the bright London lights and yellow eyes uncovered and bright, regarding Aziraphale with a mischievous glint. “Come on up,” he said, disappearing from sight once more via the fire escape. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“...What on Earth has gotten into you?” The words fell from Aziraphale's lips much too late, and he knew very well that for his answers, he'd have to climb the ladder. Almost too cautiously, he approached it and set an uncertain hand to the rusty surface. Flecks of black paint dislodged and fell to his feet when he moved, and he stubbornly kept his eyes on them, for he felt very certain that if he were to look up, he would come face to face with serpentine eyes. So he kept his gaze strictly pinned to his hands during his awkward ascent to the roof. Even once up, he refused to look anywhere aside from his shoes, his determination to do so strengthened even more when Crowley grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit down next to him on a well-loved blanket. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Much nicer of a view than his shoes, Aziraphale was quick to notice, was a plate of snacks placed strategically between himself and Crowley and smelled more appetizing than the Ritz menu combined. A bottle of wine was haphazardly laid down as well, and Aziraphale wondered if perhaps miracaling himself drunk this time would fix the absolute bizzarity of the situation. “Crowley, I don't...” he attempted once more. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, feel free to try them. Made them myself, I did.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _This was enough to tear Aziraphale's gaze up to meet the demon's, only to find the latter smiling in … well, he could only really put the word _ridiculous_ to the expression on Crowley's face. He was all eager smiles and it made the poor angel's brain short circuit even more. Maybe that trip up to heaven had finally starting manifesting side-effects. Lamely, he asked: “You cook?” ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh yeah,” Crowley replied nonchalantly. “Learned how-to for you.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He said it so casually as if he was commenting on the weather. For a moment Aziraphale thought whether he had simply misheard... this was _Crowley_, the demon wouldn't admit to anything so nice in a million years. In fact, he had grown so used to the way he shrugged off any good deed that this confession felt incredibly foreign, hanging between them. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I thought you didn't do four-letter words.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh some of them are fine,” Crowley replied, turning to overlook the London lights below. “You know, like 'star'. Pretty buggers, those, if I'm allowed to have a say like that about something I made.” Then, as if he had finally lost a battle with gravity, Crowley's mouth drooped ever so slightly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Once more that evening, Aziraphale stared. The silent words felt like a punch to the gut – well, no. A punch hurt, it didn't tingle and flood one's stomach with warm butterflies. Though it might have had constricted one's breathing quite like the confession had. “Crowley, you-” He didn't finish. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, imagine that,” the demon supplied. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Silence hung between them, allowing Aziraphale to think about what he had just been trusted with. He was thankful for the breathing room he had been given, his mind swam with massive waves of emotion that he couldn't name or categorize. The storm inside him trickled down slowly, drowning his heart, and he couldn't voice any of it. Not even a 'thank you' – it'd be all shot down, even if it did manage to escape from some miraculous crack between his lips. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Anyway, I actually called you here to enjoy my wonderful creations. No clouds in the skies, what better weather for stargazing, eh, angel?” The pride in his voice was so strong, Aziraphale wouldn't have put it past him to puff out his chest, but he didn't dare look towards his friend. He feared that what he might see would not match Crowley's cheery tone of voice, and he thought to rather keep an image of a cheerful demon in his mind than face the reality next to him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale began, “while stargazing is quite a nice pastime, I do not see how it could be done in London.” He gestured vaguely to the blank sky. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He heard Crowley move around oddly, and when he took a careful glance, he was greeted with the biggest grin. Not the grin of a demon, though, but rather the mischievous demeanor of a kid, about to pull off the biggest prank of his life. “Yes, Newt,” Crowley said into the phone Aziraphale hadn't noticed he was holding. The name managed to put a different kind of dread into Aziraphale's stomach. “If you'd please.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Below them, the bright sea of London lights suddenly dimmed and then promptly blinked out. The city was covered in a blanket of darkness, but above them, the sky was lit up. Dim and careful, but truly there for the first time in a hundred years, the stars blinked into existence before Aziraphale. Any words of admonishment died away on his tongue and he reached out a gentle hand towards the skies as if fearing that any fast movement would chase away the blinking stars. The tip of his finger traced constellations with wonder, the stars he touched gleaming brighter for just a moment, before dulling again. He was so enamored by the sight, he completely missed the serpentine eyes watching him fondly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You know, light pollution,” Crowley began, voice soft, fearing to distract his angel from his silent admiration of the night sky. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Mm, Pollution's most wicked idea,” Aziraphale answered, his voice sounding from far away. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, she does get all the credit on that one.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The angel snapped his head over to Crowley, eyes blown wide in astonishment and – Crowley noticed with a pang – hurt. “_You_ did that?” he asked, incredulous. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, I proposed the idea, she did all the dirty work, but don't you just think how incredibly wicked-” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Crowley!” Aziraphale looked baffled at the words falling from his friend's mouth and became even more so when his bewilderment was responded to with a smile. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I didn't... Think they deserved it. I put so much of my love up there, and She-” He cleared his throat. “Ehh, my point is, I worked damned hard for all of them constellations and junk, and what thanks do I get? They can take their dreams of stargazing and shove them where the moon don't shine.” Either in agitation or because of some other influence, Crowley had stood up mid-rant and unfurled his wings to their fullest glory. The chilly England air ruffled his feathers and made him look quite like a fluffed-out and angry crow. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Despite everything, Aziraphale chuckled. “And now you've changed your mind on that?” he asked. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Nah.” Massive wings moved in accordance with the shrug. “Though, mind, I might have found someone finally deserving.” Quite wishing that he had his sunglasses still present when he said that, Crowley reached out his hand to Aziraphale. When the angel's soft hand landed in his, Crowley pulled him effortlessly to his feet and with a beat of his great wings, up into the air. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It took everything in Aziraphale to compile his last shreds of dignity and not yelp. A moment later, his own white wings unfurled and pulled him level with the grinning demon. “What the _heaven_ are you doing, Crowley?! I-” _I'm going to shut up now_, he thought, noticing that enticing grin only stretching. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I want to really _show_ you, angel.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There really was nothing else to say to that, was there? “Oh” conveyed just enough realization and pleasant surprise to pass on the whirlwind Aziraphale's brain was currently processing. “Alright,” he whispered, for some reason suddenly unable to speak at full volume. “Show me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It occurred to Aziraphale as they were breaking through the clouds, hands intertwined, that they had never flown together before. Sure, he had seen Crowley fly, above the black waters that held up the arch, diving in and out of the murky depths with desperate cries of children's names on his lips. But that was so much different from the now – the blissfully closed eyes and relaxed smile, the white remains of clouds playing on the feathers. It was pulling something to the front of Aziraphale's mind, a name that had echoed in heaven long ago, but he had for some reason forgotten. Why had he forgotten it? It was, after all, so beautiful, sounded so right on his lips when he mouthed it softly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But he couldn't say it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As much as he pursed his lips and rolled his tongue, the only word that fell from his mouth was: “Crowley.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The demon opened his eyes and glanced down at his angel, the smile never dropping. “Yeah? We're almost there, angel.” Saying that his eyes adopted a wicked glint and he clutched Aziraphale's hand harder, all but tossing the angel upward, through a thin layer of cloud, this time managing to procure that alarmed yelp. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Having been so rudely shot through a cloud, Aziraphale flapped his wings, a little desperate now that Cowley's hands no longer anchored him. There was a small moment of panic during which he attempted to brush cloud out of his eyes and staying afloat at the same time. It was only when steadying hands rested carefully on his hips that he gathered the wits to open his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Thousands of bright stars shined back towards him, bathing him in their loving light. Flashes of pink and blue nebula teased him from between constellations, beckoning him closer to submerge into their beautiful colors, touch the stars they held in their loving arms. Taken, Aziraphale flexed his wings, only to be anchored back by the hands on his waist. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Don't,” Crowley said simply. “I'll never find you if you do.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He wasn't given a chance to ponder that, when an arm manifested next to his face, pointing past him towards the glistening abyss. “See that bright blue one there? That's Sirius, the first one of my making. I cradled him and kept him until that little flame grew into an inferno – the brightest star in the night sky. Oh, and right there, the yellow one? Her I named Capella, she quite liked when I sang for her - you know I think she'd _really_ like Queen.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale listened in silence, allowing himself to submerge into the way the starry sky felt. A little bit familiar, he thought, and couldn't place why for quite a while. Here, with Crowley recounting the creation of every and each star, the place felt loved, like Tadfield had felt... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A smile settled onto Aziraphale's lips. Ah, so that was it, this is where Raphael had poured all of his love. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So that was it,” Aziraphale mused when Crowley had finally settled into a comfortable silence. “Raphael.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Behind him, the body that had crept so very close against him tensed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“If I were,” he said, very, very quietly. “I could make one last star. The brightest of them all, gleaming bright blue, it would be.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _In his arms that had somehow come to circle Aziraphale's waist, the angel turned, looking into those golden eyes that now seemed so impossibly far away from here... from _now_. “Yeah? And what would you name it?” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Raphael blinked and Crowley looked down at Aziraphale's soft expression with a gleaming grin. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Aziraphale.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes, dear?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No, I'd name it _Aziraphale_.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Somewhere far below the starry sky, lights started coming back on in the city of London, lighting up streets that now had washed over with new-fallen rain. From a rooftop, two figures sat, one huddled close to the other, underneath a great black wing, watching the life slowly draining back into the streets. And they thought that it looked very much like someone was slowly lighting stars up in an empty sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
